Pocion de Celos y Amor
by Cute Krystal
Summary: Se trata de mi primer ZELINK, genial, claro que...ejem el amor y los celos no son una buena combienacion, lean para averigarlo XDD LEAN LA NEGRITA PORFA DEL CAP3
1. Capitulo 1: La bienvenida

**Bueno este es mi primer Fic ZELINK me encanta empecé leyendo ZELINK y me encanto y…volviendo al tema bueno este Fic tiene un poco de parodia, mucho romance y una pizca de comedia, VIVA se cocinar un Fic…Uff XD comenzemos.**

Día normal en Neburia luego de derrotar a Heraldo de la muerte y que desapareciera el mar de nubes, pues Neburia es súper normal hasta las mañanas que Zelda despertaba a Link porque es un dormilón, sip todo normal.

Hoy era un día especial en la torre de luz se celebraría el torneo Azul, que se trata de que todos los que tenían un Neburi participarían hasta las chicas de todas las regiones, Farone, Eldin y Lanayru con el fin de ganar el torneo y estar en la academia de caballeros, los mejores estarían en la academia y los que ya están ahí igual participarían.

Era un día muy calmado en Neburia y Link dormía y eran las 10:00 a.m y dormía feliz como una lombriz, hasta que Zelda entro por su puerta y lo que menos quería paso…lo tiro de la cama, el pobre Link se sobaba la cabeza con su mano.

-Oye porque me tiraste- dijo Link sin animo

-Porque hoy es el torneo Azul- dijo Zelda animada

-¿Y qué?- dijo Link levantándose – para que quiero verlo

-Porque tu vendrás conmigo ahora vete a bañar, apestas- dijo Zelda tapándose la nariz

-Bien me iré a bañar- dijo Link saliendo del cuarto

Zelda se quedo un rato en el cuarto de Link y miro una foto donde ella y Link estaban tomados de la mano cuando eran solo unos niños, luego pensó para sí misma.

-*Siempre mi mejor amigo, Link*- pensó Zelda para sí misma y salió del cuarto

Luego de unos 20 minutos Link ya estaba listo para ir al Torneo Azul pero no sin antes poder ¿desayunar? NO sería Almorzar se despertó muy tarde y ya había pasado el desayuno.

-El Torneo Azul comenzara a las 2:00 p.m ¿verdad?- pregunto Zelda

-Sí, seguramente va a ver nuevas chicas- dijo Cocu con tono extrovertido

-Cállate- dijo Daxs –ellas deben de tener buen gusto

-Y lo dices tú…- dijo a medias Cocu antes de ser interrumpido

-Si quieren mi opinión, ambos son unos tontos- dijo Kira

Daxs era un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, su personalidad era a veces divertida, vengativa, cómica y social, pero al igual que todos buena onda, Kira era una chica cabello color miel y ojos verdes, su personalidad era divertida, sociable y muy buena amiga.

-Ya dejen de pelear- dijo Zelda irritada

-Ya llegue- dijo Link animado

-Bien amigo, ya era hora- dijo Daxs saludando con el puño

-Estábamos hablando del Torneo Azul- dijo Cocu

-Si como no, del Torneo Azul- dijo Kira –estaban hablando de las chicas del Torneo Azul

-¿Qué? ¿Celosa Kira?- dijo Daxs

-¿Yo? Claro que no- dijo Kira con un leve sonrojo

-Bien ahora que todos están aquí comamos- propuso Zelda con animo

-Si ya era hora- dijo Grusi

Todos tomaron sus almuerzos y se sentaron donde estaban antes platicando.

-Vaya está muy rico- dijo Link comiendo

-Sí, sí como digas solo no lo arruines- dijo Daxs irritado

-Miren son las 1:30 p.m ya va a empezar el Torneo Azul- dijo Grusi

-Deberíamos apurarnos- dijo Kira

-Yo ya termine ustedes son muy lentos- dijo Cocu orgulloso

-Ustedes siempre peleando por todo- dijo Zelda

Una campana índico que el Torneo Azul estaba a punto de comenzar en la Plaza Central en frente de la Torre de Luz, y los chicos se apresuraron a comer y salieron a la Plaza lo más rápido que pudieron.

_En la Torre de Luz_

Link, Zelda, Cocu, Grusi, Daxs y Kira por fin llegaron, pero un poco tarde, todo estaba odornado con cintas azules, verdes y rojas referente a las regiones, azul a Lanayru, verde a Farone y rojo a Eldin, pero se miraba hermoso.

-Vaya se mira más bonito que antes- dijo Kira mirando la Torre de Luz

-Ni lo digas es hermoso- dijo Zelda

-Chicas- replico Daxs

-Cállate- dijeron Zelda, Grusi y Kira

-Oblíguenme- dijo Daxs

-Yo lo hago- dijo Kira acercándose a Daxs

-Basta, Basta- dijeron Link y Cocu

-Miren ya va a empezar, vamos- dijo Zelda

Todos corrieron a la plataforma esperando la señal de salida para empezar el Torneo Azul, y ver a los posibles nuevos estudiantes de la academia de caballeros.

-MUY BIEN ESTUDIANTES Y RESIDENTES DE LAS OTRAS REGIONES- dijo el Director Gaeopara –LES EXPLICARE LAS REGLAS, cof cof, ejem, ejem, muy bien regla numero uno: saltar de la plataforma y llamar a su Neburi, regla numero dos: hacer cualquier tipo de acrobacia en el aire sin caer de su Neburi o perder el equilibrio, y regla numero tres: divertirse y no hacer trampa- termino de decir el Director Gaeopara

-Bien será fácil- dijo Cocu

-Cállate- dijo Daxs

-QUE EL TORNEO DE INICIO- dijo el Director Gaeopara dando la señal de inicio

Luego de la señal todos los residentes de las otras regiones y los estudiantes saltaron de la plataforma y llamaron a su Neburi.

Luego de hacer acrobacias y piruetas en el aire con sus Neburis los jueces llamaron a los nuevos estudiantes de la academia de caballeros y a los que no los llames se regresaran a sus regiones.

-Bien diré los nombres de los estudiantes que se quedaran en la academia- dijo el Maestro Buhel

-Que se "quedaran"- dijo Link nervioso- no me quiero ir

-Kira, Daxs, Cocu, Grusi, Zelda, May, Adac, Lucia, Gruyo, Vilan, Corvy, Vestro, Mia y Link- dijo el Maestro Buhel

-Ufff me salve- dijo Link aliviado

-Rayos, porque a Vilan no lo sacaron- dijo Kira enojada

-El torneo fue comprado- dijo Daxs enojado

-Ni que lo digas, Daxs- dijo Link cruzado de brazos

-Bien nuevos estudiantes conozcan su nuevo hogar y a sus nuevos compañeros- dijo el Director Gaeopara

Dos chicas se acercaron al grupo de amigos que conversaba sobre el Torneo Azul.

-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Lucia soy nueva- dijo Lucia emocionada

-Y yo soy Mia un placer- dijo Mia con una sonrisa

Lucia era de cabello negro y ojos negros, su personalidad era gentil, agradable y algo celosa, y Mia era de cabello café y ojos verdes, su personalidad era celosa, amigable y buena persona.

-El placer es mío- dijo Cocu -me llamo Cocu

-Yo soy Daxs- dijo Daxs con una encantadora sonrisa

-Y yo Link- dijo Link guiñándoles un ojo

-Yo soy Zelda- dijo Zelda

-Yo Grusi- dijo Grusi

-Y yo soy Kira- dijo Kira

-¿Y de qué región son?- les pregunto Link

-Ambas somos de Lanayru- dijo Lucia

Otras dos personas se acercaron pero estas eran menos hiperactivas que Lucia y Mia.

-Hola me llamo Zelda ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Zelda con ánimos

-Hmph me llamo Adac- dijo con molestia Adac

-Yo soy Lia- dijo Lia con algo de molestia

Lia era de cabello rojo con ojos café, su personalidad era agradable, buena amiga, no tan sociable, y Adac era de cabello rojo también y ojos verdes, su personalidad dejaba mucho que decir, era serio, casi siempre se cruza de brazos, voltea la mirada, con la mayoría menos con Lia, es su mejor amiga.

-*Vaya que linda es esa chica*- pensó Link mirando a Lia como loco

-Deja de mirarla, pervertido- dijo Daxs golpeando a Link en el cuello

-Auch! Deja- se quejo Link

-Bien y no hablan mucho ¿eh?- pregunto con inocencia Zelda

-No, no es eso sino que jamás hemos salido de nuestra región y para nosotros es raro- dijo Adac

-Bueno, el es Link, ella Kira, ella Grusi, el Daxs, ella Lucia, Mia, y Zelda que ya la conocen, y yo Cocu- dijo Cocu

-Mucho gusto- dijo Lia

-Igual- dijo Adac

-¿Y de que regiones son?- pregunto Link

-Somos de Eldin- dijo Adac- Ambos

-Deberían de tomar un tour- dijo Link con tono extravertido

-Sería una buena idea- dijo Lia

-Bien yo iré contigo Lia- dijo Link tomando de la mano a Lia y yéndose

Link y Lia se fueron por el este de Neburia, y los demás quedaron con la palabra en la boca, ojos como platos.

**Aquí termina en cap1 pero no se preocupen que el cap2 ya lo comenzé, hasta la otra, ALTO el Torneo Azul es como el Torneo celeste no se me ocurrió otro nombre, bueno si es Torneo Skyblue, celeste en ingles, Jajaja que baja creatividad XDD**


	2. Capitulo 2: Que tiene Zelda?

**Bueno para empezar gracias a **_**Wolf-H**_**por su Review y aunque sea el único aun asi aquí esta el cap2 espero que lo disfruten y ah sí…los personajes de la saga de Zelda NO me pertenecen y ahora si comencemos.**

Link y Lia se fueron por el este de Neburia, y los demás quedaron con la palabra en la boca, ojos como platos.

-*Vaya, vaya Lia, eres rápida*- pensó Adac tan rojo de la furia que nadie noto

-*Link…*- pensó Zelda

-*Vaya se puso las baterías o…ya no es tan gay como pensaba*- pensó Daxs

-*Ese es mi hermano jajaja*- pensó Cocu

-*Ese Link, pero Zelda…*- pensó Kira

-Basta dejen de criticarlo con la mente, ahora mejor vamos a la academia- dijo Grusi

_En la academia_

Todos llegaron a la academia, ya eran las 6:00 p.m y Link y Lia aun no llegaban, asi que comenzaron a cenar porque era la hora de la cena en la academia.

-Chicos que creen que harán Link y Lia- pregunto Cocu

-Seguramente nada- dijo Kira con seguridad

-Y tú que sabes, Kira- replico Daxs

-Nada solo lo digo, ahora cállate- dijo Kira

-Porque lo dicen, Lia no es asi- dijo Adac extrañado

-Y como lo sabemos, no la conocemos del todo- dijo Grusi

-Cierto pero…- no pudo continuar Cocu porque Link y Lia entraron al comedor

-Hola Adac- dijo Lia sentándose a su lado

-Hola…- dijo Adac – ¿donde estaban? -termino de decir Adac con tono molesto

-En el Tour- dijo Link irritado por Adac

-Bien, ¿Por qué no comen algo?- dijo Kira

-No tengo hambre aun- dijo Lia

-Yo si- dijo Link

Link fue por su comida y regreso, se sentó y comenzó a hablar con Daxs.

-*Presiento que algo le hizo a Lia, y pienso saberlo*- pensaba Adac mirando a Link amenazante

-Adac que tienes has estado muy callado- dijo Lia preocupada tocando el hombro de Adac

-Nada, solo estaba pensando- dijo Adac sonando no tan enojado

-Bien, yo me voy, adiós- dijo despidiéndose Lia

Cuando Lia se fue llegaron Mia y Lucia que se sentaron una a cada lado de Link.

-Hola Link ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Mia

-Debes de estar bien, querido- dijo Lucia

Ambas se dieron una mirada desafiante lo cual solo podía ser descifrada por chicas.

-Quieres acompañarme a la terraza ¿siii?- pregunto Mia

-Olvídalo él me acompañara a mi- dijo Lucia jalando del brazo a Link

-NO a mi- dijo Mia jalando del otro brazo de Link

-Basta estoy harto- exploto Daxs -busquen que hacer, rayos

Kira y Zelda negaron con la cabeza porque sabían que algo malo le iba a pasar a Daxs, ya saben como son las chicas.

-NO TE METAS- dijeron Lucia y Mia asustando un poco a Daxs

-Yo me voy también- dijo Zelda yéndose

-Yo también- dijo Grusi

-Igual estoy cansada- dijo Kira

Las tres chicas se fueron, solo quedaron Adac, Daxs, Cocu y Link atrapado por Lucia y Mia.

-Adiós estas chicas son un dolor de cabeza- dijo Adac yéndose

Cuando Adac se fue solo quedaron Cocu y Link con Lucia y Mia, Cocu envidiando a Link por tener casi a todas las chicas, por su parte Link estaba muy contento :D.

_Al dia siguiente_

-NO Gruyo No…- dijo la señora de la cafetería mientras Gruyo rompía la jarra de agua

-Lo siento…- dijo Gruyo nervioso

-No te preocupes ahora solo tengo que limpiar- dijo la señora tomando el lampazo

_Con Link, Daxs y Cocu_

-Qué opinas de Lia?- pregunto Daxs a Link

-No lo sé- dijo Link con un leve sonrojo

-No sabes, no te creo- dijo Cocu

-Oigan deberíamos irnos- dijo Daxs

Alguien escuchaba detrás de la pared donde ellos estaban hablando, y esa persona se fue por razones obvias.

_Con Zelda, Grusi y Kira_

-Oye Zelda estas muy rara últimamente- pregunto Kira –que te pasa

-Nada solo las clases están muy bajas…- no pudo terminar Zelda porque Grusi interrumpió

-No nos vengas con "las clases van mal y estoy triste" NO- dijo Grusi

-Enserio Zelda, somos tus mejores amigas y nos guardas un secreto- dijo Kira

-No es eso sino que…nada- termino de decir Zelda

-*Tengo una sospecha*- pensó Kira

Conociendo muy bien a Zelda, Kira no se daría por vencida ella quería que su mejor amiga estuviera feliz y decidió averiguar que le pasaba y la mejor manera de hacerlo era…preguntándole al padre de Zelda. **Creyeron otra cosa verdad**

_En la oficina del director_

Kira toco la puerta antes de entrar y el director dijo desde adentro que entrara y entro.

-Director Gaeopara, ¿Por qué Zelda están tan triste?- pregunto Kira

-Pues no lo sé, últimamente no quiere saber nada de nadie- dijo el director

-Bien y alguna idea- dijo Kira

-¿Idea? ¿De qué?- pregunto el Director Gaeopara

-Para que se ponga feliz ash- dijo Kira

-Bueno esta semana es su cumpleaños y podemos hacer una fiesta- dijo el director

-Mmm buena idea, gracias- dijo Kira yéndose

_Con Zelda_

Grusi se habia ido dejando a Zelda sola y en eso llega Link para hablarle.

-Zelda ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Link con animo

-Más o menos y tú- pregunto Zelda desanimada

-Bien y ahora que lo recuerdo esta semana es tu cumpleaños- dijo Link abrazando a Zelda

-Si ya se- dijo Zelda

-OH! Ahora que hice- dijo Link

-Nada, nada de nada- dijo Zelda tratando de ocultar la verdad

-Bien vamos te invito a un helado- dijo Link extendiéndole la mano a Zelda

-Bien vamos- dijo Zelda tomando la mano de Link y caminando

_En la heladería_

La heladería estaba en el bazar cerca de la tienda de pociones.

-Oye de que sabor lo quieres- pregunto Link

-Mmm de vainilla- dijo Zelda

-Dos helados de vainilla, por favor- dijo Link

-Tomen sus helados feliz pareja- dijo el chico de los helados

-NO SOMOS PAREJA- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sonrojados

-Ups lo siento jiji- dijo el chico de los helados

-Bien vamos a sentarnos allá- dijo Link sentándose

-Mmm esta muy rico- dijo Zelda

-Verdad que si- dijo Link

-Oye es tarde deberíamos de irnos- dijo Zelda

-Mmm no, quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga- dijo Link

-Bien solo por hoy no te lo niego- dijo Zelda

**Bien aquí termina el cap2 y espero merecer un Review…ah si el cap3 ya se comenzó y pronto estará listo y por ultimo pero no menos importante perdón por no actualizar antes XD.**


	3. Capitulo 3: La tragedia

**Bienvenidos al Fic y para aclarar los reviews pasados tienen razon y no solo por eso me daré por vencida tengo una nueva idea ORIGINAL espero…y otra cosa ADVERTENCIA puede que contenga contenido (eeee que contenga contenido eeee que tonto) que no le gustara a algunos autores o lectores NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR HERIDAS EN ESTE FIC, NI TRAUMAS recuerden que fueron los personajes no yo. Y otra cosa yo no quería hacerlo igual yo creía que no iba a ser igual pero me equivoque DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS. **

**Y los personajes de The Legend of Zelda NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Y gracias a todos sus consejos **_**Wolf-H, Zilia K (Zilia K te admiro) y a Princess Aaramath.**_

Era de Mañana en Neburia hasta que algo muy raro y doloroso pase por estas tierras o principalmente la academia de cabellos.

-*Hoy será un dia especial, claro que si muajajaja*- pensaba Adac como maniático acostado en su cama sonriendo al techo de su cuarto

_En el cuarto de Lia_

-*No, no quiero ir a clase, no quiero lidiar con todos mis nuevos compañeros*- pensaba Lia sin ánimos de ir a clase

_En el comedor_

Todos estaban desayunando y Adac con Lia llegaron para hacerles compañía, claro que el "plan" de Adac se llevaría a cabo en otro momento.

-Hola chicos ¿algo nuevo?- pregunto la chica de cabello color miel

-Oye déjalos vienen en su burbuja- dijo Cocu tratando de molestar a Lia y Adac

-¿Qué? Estas loco- dijo la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo

-Ahora vuelvo solo iré a buscar mi comida- dijo Daxs

-Tárdate todo lo que quieras *y si es posible no vuelvas*- dijo Kira con una sonrisa falsa

-Bien ¿Cuál clase viene?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Viene la clase que sigue- dijo Cocu haciéndose el gracioso pero ninguna risa solo cric, cric, cric

-Viene la clase de pociones- dijo Zelda –con el maestro Buhel

-Bien ya vine- dijo Daxs con su comida sentándose en la mesa

-Yo también iré por mi desayuno, ¿vienes Lia?- pregunto el pelirrojo a la pelirroja

-Claro porque no- dijo Lia siguiendo a Adac

Cuando Lia y Adac se fueron a buscar su desayuno en ese momento vino el héroe del tiempo Link que se despertó tarde como siempre seguido de Lucia y Mia.

-Hola ¿Qué hacen? ¿Ya esta el desayuno?- pregunto el rubio

-Sip ya esta- dijo Zelda

-Link por favor ven conmigo- dijo Mia

-No vendrá conmigo- dijo Lucia

-BASTA tontas, ahora se van o quieren que su cabello este lleno de jugo- dijo Daxs SUPER enojado

-NO, jugo NO- dijeron ambas chicas saliendo del comedor

-Lo más inteligente que eh visto- dijo la chica de ojos verdes

Cuando Lucia y Mia se fueron Adac y Lia llegaron con su desayuno y se sentaron, Lia al lado de Kira y Adac al lado de Lia, cuando Adac se sentó le dedico una mirada amenazadora al héroe del tiempo que solo él pudo notar.

-*¿Que se trae ese chico contra mí?*- pensaba Link mientas iba a buscar su desayuno

-Bien y que harán despues de clases- pregunto la pelirroja entusiasmada

-Tal vez vaya de paseo con mi Neburi a la calabaza flotante- dijo la rubia con ojos azules

-OH ¿puedo acompañarte?- pregunto Lia

-¿Y yo también?- pregunto Kira

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Grusi

-Claro es mejor asi con amigas- dijo Zelda

-*Bien, fase 1 completa*- pensó el pelirrojo sonriendo satisfactoriamente

-Bien ya vine- dijo el héroe del tiempo sentándose al lado de Zelda

Todos comieron su desayuno y en ese momento sonó el timbre para ir a la clase de pociones, y entonces fueron a la clase de pociones.

_En la clase de pociones_

La clase de pociones era como un laboratorio (no tan moderno) que solo eran aguas de colores, polvos de colores y ¿Por qué no? EXPLOSIONES y claro en parejas.

-*Fase 2, inicia ahora*- pensó el pelirrojo sentándose con Lia

-¿Qué pasa Adac? Has estado callado últimamente- pregunto Lia con un tono dulce

-Jeje nada Lia solo estaba pensando en el examen- dijo Adac levemente sonrojado

-¿Cuál examen? Estamos lejos de eso- dijo la pelirroja

-¿Qué que examen?- dijo Adac

-El que…nada- termino de decir la pelirroja

El maestro Buhel entro por la puerta al parecer traía malas noticias.

-Chicos, lo siento pero hoy no habrá clases- dijo el maestro Buhel

-Yeah!- dijo Daxs felizmente

-Pero mañana tendrán el DOBLE de tarea- finalizo el maestro Buhel saliendo del salón

-Rayos- dijo Adac mientras Lia se reía de su acción, a ella le resultaba muy gracioso cuando Adac se enojaba

_En la plataforma de la torre de luz_

Zelda, Kira, Grusi y Lia estaban listas para irse a la calabaza flotante y los chicos decidieron acompañarlas hasta la plataforma.

-Bien, nos vamos- dijo Zelda haciendo la acción de la mano

-Sí, nos vemos hasta en la tarde- dijo Grusi

Luego de esa despedida las chicas se fueron en sus Neburis, eso significa algo para Adac su "plan" comenzaba ahora.

-*Fase 2 completa, comienza fase 3*- pensó el pelirrojo

-Oigan yo me iré ya- menciono el pelinegro

-Igual tengo mucho sueño- dijo Cocu

-Pero son las 11 de mañana- dijo el héroe del tiempo

-Lo sé es muy tarde ¿verdad?- término de decir Cocu yéndose

-Bien tengo que cosas mas importante que hacer- menciono Daxs yéndose

Ahora solo quedaban Adac y Link, y al parecer no era tan buena idea.

-Oye ¿Por qué has estado taann raro?- pregunto Link

-¿Yo? De que hablas- respondió Adac

-Pues estabas enojado en el desayuno y ahora también- menciono el rubio

-Pues ya que preguntas te responderé- completo el pelirrojo

El ambiente de la situación era sombrío aunque sea las 11 de la mañana.

-Pues dime- dijo el rubio impaciente

-Que…quiero que te alejes de Lia- término el pelirrojo con enojo al final

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio incrédulo

-Qué pues…escuche lo que hablaban tú y tus amigos de Lia- respondió Adac –no me gusto nada

-Pero que dije que fue tan malo- dijo Link

-Bien para empezar NO dijiste NADA de NADA y eso fue lo que me molesto- dijo el pelirrojo

-Pero y que tiene de malo- pregunto Link –y ¿Por qué me pides que me aleje de ella?

-Mira te lo advierto, aléjate de ella O sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo el pelirrojo

-Sí y que me harás- menciono el héroe de tiempo

-Bien, sabes que estamos cerca de una plataforma y sabes que puedo tirarte- dijo el pelirrojo

-Y yo también puedo tirarte- dijo el rubio

-Tushe, bien pero no sabes cuándo lo haría- dijo el pelirrojo con tono sombrío

-Y tu menos- dijo el héroe del tiempo –además porque tanto alboroto por Lia

-Porque la quiero como a una hermana y NO quiero que este contigo- menciono el pelirrojo

Adac hablaba enserio pero Link aun no le creía del todo, hasta que Adac le demostrara que sabía lo que decía lo escucharía pero no era el hecho de que alejaría de Lia.

-Pero eso no lo decides tu- contradijo el héroe del tiempo

-BIEN antes que te vayas razona en que puedo hacerte daño- termino de decir Adac yéndose

-*Eh enfrentado PEORES cosas y esto no me detendrá*- pensó Link mientras se iba a la academia

_En la academia de caballeros_

Adac estaba sentado en su habitación dibujando en su cuaderno al parecer un dibujo de Link siendo picoteado por su Neburi.

-*Bien sufre, sufre*- pensaba Adac

(TOC-TOC-TOC)

-Si ya voy- dijo el pelirrojo mientras cerraba el cuaderno –diga

-Adac, Lia se cayó de su Neburi- le dijo Kira muy agitada

-Lia QUE- dijo atónito Adac – ¿como paso?

-Ven sígueme- le dijo Kira siendo seguida por Adac

_En el comedor_

Adac y Kira habían llegado, pero lo primero que vio Adac fue a Zelda llorando desconsoladamente junto con Grusi, Link, Daxs y Cocu haciéndoles preguntas sobre ¿Qué habia pasado? O ¿Cómo paso? Que es casi lo mismo.

-Zelda ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Adac a Zelda

-Yo…yo mira todo fue asi…- dijo Zelda

**¿Qué será de Lia? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ella? Bien lo sabremos en el cap4 y para que sepan es diferente yeaah! Dejen críticas constructivas y sus opiniones queridos lectores porque los recibiré con mucho gusto.**


	4. Capitulo 4: La locura de Adac

**Welcome to Fic (bien no se mucho ingles XDD) igual Hola aquí Cute Krystal de nuevo con el cap4 de "Poción de Celos y Amor" esta titulado: La locura de Adac, lo cual no les adelantare nada para no arruinarles la lectura, bien pueden comenzar a leer pero antes les tengo excelentes noticias salgo de vacaciones el 23 de junio siii y entro el 16 de julio y podre actualizar antes este Fic y mis otros fics, asi que tences bien atentos.**

-Yo…yo mira todo fue asi- dijo Zelda

**Flash Back**

Zelda volaba al lado de Lia y Kira con Grusi a los lados.

-Bien Zelda y sé que este fin de semana es tu cumpleaños- le dijo la pelirroja

-Sí y si no me equivoco el tuyo es el mismo dia- le dijo la rubia

-OH! Es verdad, genial podemos celebrarlo juntas- dijo Lia

-Sip si podemos será súper- menciono Zelda

De repente un pequeño torbellino apareció, era pequeño blanco pero muy fuerte y se apareció en frente de Zelda.

-UN TORBELLINO- grito la rubia desesperada

-ZELDA CUIDADO- grito Lia mientras empujaba a Zelda a un lado

El torbellino alcanzo a Lia y la boto de su Neburi haciendo que estuviera inconsciente cayendo a las tierras inferiores, Kira trato de alcanzarla pero no resulto, el Neburi de Kira no era tan rápido.

-Lia…LIA- grito Kira –LLAMA A TU NEBURI

-Kira…ella- dijo Grusi atónita

-LIA!- grito la rubia –REGRESA

-Ahora como se lo diremos a todos- menciono Grusi

-No lo sé- dijo Zelda comenzando a llorar

**Fin Flash Back**

-PERO ESO NO ES VERDAD, NO, NO LO ES- gritaba el pelirrojo enojado

-Lo siento si no hubiera estado ahí- dijo la rubia muy triste

-No, no es tu culpa, Zelda solo debo ir a caminar- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de ahí

-Esta devastado, ojala pudiéramos hacer algo- menciono Grusi

-Si esta tan mal que podría hacer una locura- menciono Cocu

-Una locura como- dijo el héroe del tiempo

-Mejor que alguien vaya a ver- propuso el pelinegro –bien ¿Quién ira?

-Yo digo que Link- propuso la chica de ojos verdes

-Pero… ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto muy confundido el rubio

-Porque si, ahora ve- le dijo Kira

-Bien iré pero despues no pregunten que me paso- dijo el rubio saliendo de ahí

_En la torre de luz_

A Link fue el primer en que se le ocurrió buscar a Adac lo cual acertó y ahí estaba Adac al parecer con una mochila en su espalda (eeee en que otro lugar va la mochila).

-Adac espera, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta el héroe del tiempo

-Voy a buscar a Lia- dijo Adac sin voltear a ver al héroe del tiempo

-Pero no puedes, es de noche y sabes muy bien que los Neburis no vuelan en la noche- dijo Link

-Ya se, solo que necesito saber si esta bien- menciono el pelirrojo

-Oye, oye cálmate no eres el único preocupado- dijo el héroe del tiempo

-NO, no me calmare hasta encontrar a Lia- dijo el pelirrojo enojado

-Bien pero sabes donde cayó Lia- pregunto el rubio

-Me imagino que en Lanayru- respondió el pelirrojo

-¿Iras allá?- pregunto el rubio

-Claro que si- respondió Adac

-Bien vuelve cuando quieras- dijo el rubio

-Bien, me voy y aunque sea de noche- dijo Adac saltando de la plataforma

Poco tiempo despues el Neburi de Adac salió volando desde abajo dirigiéndose a la región de Lanayru para buscar a Lia.

-*Mejor me voy ya*- pensó el héroe del tiempo caminando hacia la academia de caballeros

_En la academia de caballeros_

Link entraba por la puerta y solo estaban sus amigos sentados en el comedor al parecer "tranquilos".

-AHORA QUE HAREMOS SI EL DIRECTOR SE DA CUENTA- grito Gruyo NADA desesperado

-Si quieres que no se dé cuenta CALLATE- dijo Kira

-Bien, bien callense los dos que nada logramos con gritar- menciono Zelda

Hubo silencio.

-Chicos porque gritan- pregunto el héroe del tiempo

-Por Lia claro, estamos preocupados por ella- respondió el pelinegro

-Claro bueno hay otra cosa que no les gustara nada- dijo el héroe del tiempo nervioso

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Grusi –dinos Link

-Que...Adac se fue a buscar a Lia- dijo el héroe del tiempo

Silencio.

-QUE ESE LOCO QUE- pregunto a gritos Cocu

-SE FUE A BUSCAR A LIA, SORDO- respondió a gritos Daxs

-Callense ya basta como ya dije antes no hacemos nada con gritar- dijo la rubia

-Tienes razon pero es peligroso- dijo Grusi

-Y peor es de noche y TODO el mundo sabe que no se puede volar de noche- dijo Kira

-Sí, pero él quiere superar las leyes de la física- dijo el héroe del tiempo

De repente llegaron Lucia y Mia, y tomaron ambos brazos de Link.

-FUERA DE AQUÍ- gritaron Daxs y Cocu

-BIEN- dijeron Lucia y Mia saliendo por la puerta

-Esperemos hasta mañana para ver si viene Adac- propuso Daxs

-Sí, sería lo mejor- dijo Zelda

_A la mañana siguiente_

Todos estaban despiertos, aunque era de madrugada, esperaban a Adac quien sabe donde estará.

-Oigan no creen que es muy temprano- pregunto Daxs

-No, solo que estamos preocupados- respondió Zelda

-Claro pero…- no pudo terminar Cocu

-Chicos que hacen afuera tan temprano- pregunto el Director Gaeopara

-Nada Director solo estábamos esperando a que el Sol salga- dijo Daxs con nervios

-Sí, bueno ya saben no falten al desayuno, es la comida mas importante del dia- dijo el Director Gaeopara –Y otra cosa ¿Saben donde esta Adac?

Con esa frase un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos.

-*Nos jodimos, nos jodimos*- pensaba el pelinegro constantemente

-¿Alguien sabe?- pregunto nuevamente el Director

-No, nadie Director, nadie- dijo el héroe del tiempo

-Bien ya saben los veré en el desayuno- dijo el Director yéndose

-Rayos casi, casi- dijo Cocu

-Casi, casi, casi, casi tu…- no pudo terminar Daxs

-Nada de esas palabras Daxs- dijo Zelda

-Bien será mejor esperar- dijo Cocu

-Si yo me voy a desayunar, ¿vienen?- pregunto Grusi

Todos se fueron con Grusi al desayunar al comedor.

_En el comedor_

-Bien, ahora que- pregunto Daxs

-No lo sé, hace falta Adac aquí- dijo Cocu

-¿Y donde esta Link?- pregunto Kira

-Siempre preguntando por Link- dijo Daxs con arrogancia

-Y vos celoso porque nunca te hice caso- dijo Kira enojada

-UHHHHHH- dijeron todos menos Daxs

Silencio de Daxs.

-Basta chicos, no peleen- dijo la rubia

-Miren esto es lo que haremos- dijo Cocu

-No haremos nada de tirarnos de la plataforma- dijo Grusi

-Bien- dijo resignado Cocu

Link llego a la mesa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ahora que te pasa- pregunto Cocu

-Nada solo los quería animar- dijo Link

-Pues no te funciona- dijo Daxs

-Bien pero tengo una gran noticia- dijo Link

**Genial algo corto ¿verdad? Claro que si, bueno ahí nos leemos en el cap5 y un agradecimiento para todos aquellos reviews. Y… ¿Merece un Review?**


	5. Capitulo 5: Una rosa

**Miau, miau ya volví despues de taaaanto tiempo, vine con una nuevo capitulo yeeeeaaaaah! Estoy animada yeeeeaaaah! Venga la lectura YEEEEAAAAH!**

-Bien pero les tengo una gran noticia- dijo Link

-Asi y que es- pregunto sin ánimos Cocu

-Hay nuevas cosas en la tienda de Terri- dijo el héroe del tiempo con mucho ánimo

-Bien puedes ir si quieres- dijo sin ánimos Cocu

-Por favor chicos están muy desanimados- dijo el héroe del tiempo

-Basta si alguien va a buscar a esos dos soy yo- dijo el pelinegro

-TÚ, tú ni te atreves a caminar en un pie- dijo Cocu

-Pero además de Adac y Lia hay cosas más importantes- dijo Kira

-Bueno también las clases- menciono Grusi

Un chico llamado Vilan y su "grupito" estaban escuchando lo que hablaban todos en el comedor, y luego fueron al comedor.

-Vaya, vaya que pasa con Adac y Lia- pregunto Vilan

-Nada que te importe- dijo muy enojado el pelinegro

-Vamos se que Adac y Lia se fueron y no van a decir nada ¿O sí?- pregunto Vilan

-No te diremos nada- dijo muy enojada Kira

-Claro que cariño, claro que me dirán- dijo muy arrogante Vilan a Kira

-No le digas asi cerebro de Neburi- dijo Daxs muy enojado a Vilan haciéndolo enfadar

-Daxs, no ofendas a los Neburis- dijo el héroe del tiempo

-Grrr… me la pagaran TODOS ustedes- dijo Vilan yéndose

-Ahora que piensas hacer- le pregunto Zelda a Link

- ¿Yo? Yo nada, estoy muy seguro de que Adac sabe lo que hace- dijo el héroe del tiempo -*Eso ni yo me lo creo*- pensó para si mismo

-Asi se habla- dijo la rubia

_Con Adac_

Adac estaba perdido en medio del ardiente desierto, pero para él era algo normal, estaba acostumbrado a sentir altas temperaturas ya que vivía en Eldin la tierra de los volcanes, aun asi el desierto era aun más cálido que Eldin, sentía como si sudara pero a la vez sentir como su sudor se evaporaba por el calor.

-*Donde estarás Lia, necesito encontrarte*- pensó para si mismo el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida en el inmenso desierto

Cada vez la temperatura aumentaba y cada vez Adac se sentía mas débil, el no sabía porque estaba débil y mucho menos porque ahora estaba tan preocupado por Lia, nunca le importo tanto como ahora, ¿Por qué será? Se hacia esa pregunta con mucha frecuencia. Pero nunca tenía la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta que su mente formulaba a menudo.

_En Neburia_

-Basta me aburrí iré a buscar a esos dos- dijo ya muy decidido Daxs

-Daxs, es la decima quinta vez que lo dices solo que esta vez NOSOTROS somos los aburridos- dijo sin ánimos Zelda

-Hmph, si tú lo dices, además solo trato de entretenerlos un rato- dijo el pelinegro –pero bueno son un público difícil- termino de decir

-No, no lo somos, TÚ no eres gracioso- dijo Kira

-Nadie te pregunto a ti- dijo el pelinegro a la ojiverde

-POR ULTIMA VEZ LES DIGO QUE NO PELEEN- dijo ya desesperado Cocu

-Shhhh, cállate Cocu, ahora no es momento de gritar- dijo Grusi callando a Cocu

-Oye Zelda, porque no mejor vamos de compras- sugirió Kira

-No gracias Kira, necesito pensar- dijo la rubia –Iré a caminar un rato- se levanto y se fue

-Ella esta muy triste por lo de Lia- menciono Kira

-Todos estamos tristes- admitió Daxs

_Con Zelda_

Zelda caminaba con la mirada perdida por las calles de Neburia, caminaba sin rumbo, no sabía hacia donde ir en ese momento.

-*No lo sé aun, se que fue mi culpa que Lia hubiera caído a las tierras inferiores…*- iba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que choco con una persona

-Oye Zelda, ten mas cuidado deberías de descansar un poco- le dijo dulcemente el héroe del tiempo

-¿Ah? Link… ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto confundida la rubia un tanto sonrojada

-Que deberías de descansar un poco, ven conmigo- dijo el héroe del tiempo alzando su brazo para que la rubia lo tomara

-Bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa la rubia tomando el brazo del rubio

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta una banca que estaba en unas de las partes más alejadas de Neburia.

Cuando llegaron ahí se sentaron y miraron el cielo, era de color azul y las nubes lo hacía ver aun más encantador.

-¿Que te parece?- pregunto el rubio esperando una respuesta

-Es encantador- dijo la rubia con el rostro iluminado por el paisaje

-Como tu- dijo el rubio muy sonrojado sin pensar en lo que habia dicho

-¿Cómo yo?- se sonrojo- ¿Lo crees? Link ¿Enserio lo crees?- pregunto la rubia esperando al escuchar una respuesta

-Em si, y oye que intentaría hacer Adac **solo** en un **inmenso** desierto **solo**- dijo el rubio cambiando de tema

-No lo sé, intento suicida- dijo y luego rio divertida la rubia

-¿Es capaz?- pregunto el héroe del tiempo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Creo que si, si se fue en su Neburi de noche- dijo la rubia –pues creo que si- rio divertida

-Aunque que haríamos sin ese chico y sus locuras- luego de eso rio divertido

-Verdad y oye escuche que…- no pudo terminar de hablar

-Ten- dijo el rubio dándole una rosa

-Es hermosa, gracias Link- huele la flor y se sonroja- enserio muchas gracias

-Pues de nada además era para ti, me gustaría saber si alguien te interesa- pregunto curioso el rubio

- ¿Pero…? - se sonrojo - ¿Para que quieres saber? - pregunto la rubia

- Pues por nada - dijo el rubio - solo para molestarte - termino de decir

- Bien… - no pudo termina de hablar porque la interrumpieron

- ¡Link, Zelda! - grito alguien - ¡El Director los esta buscando! - finalizo esa voz

- Mejor vayamos - dijo el héroe del tiempo

- Claro - dijo la rubia

_En la academia de caballeros_

El Director Gaeopara caminaba de lado a lado en frente de 5 chicos; Gruyo, Cocu, Grusi, Kira y Daxs que al parecer estaban algo preocupados.

- Director, no sé de que nos habla - dijo el chico de pelo negro

- ¿Ah? Pues yo creo que si, Daxs, ¿Dónde están Adac y Lia? - pregunto el Director Gaeopara

- Estoy muy seguro de que… - no pudo continuar porque le taparon la boca

- Daxs, si haces algo estúpido te mato - dijo la chica de cabello color miel

En ese momento llegaron Link y Zelda y en cuanto vieron al Director enojado pensaron en: "Mejor no hubiéramos venido".

- Y ustedes chicos, ¿Saben donde están Adac y Lia? - pregunto el Director a ambos rubios

**Bueno termine el Cap5 ufff les prometo que para la otra semana tal vez tenga en Cap6, y perdón por tardar tanto es que mi madre me quito mi laptop y por eso no habia subido nada.**

**Adiós **


	6. Capitulo 6: Un nuevo peligro y ¿Adac?

**Bueno aquí el Cap6 y ojala que les guste como a mi escribirlo. Enserio me gusto escribirlo, espero que les guste**.

Ambos rubios estaban sin palabras, no tenían nada en la mente, ni siquiera podían inventar algo. Sus amigos igual de nerviosos que ellos decidieron ayudarles.

- Director Gaeopara - dijo Daxs con tono relajado ignorando completamente la terrible situación en la que todos se encontraban - No se altere por cosas asi - finalizo

- Como que no me altere, Daxs - dijo el director - Son mis estudiantes y dices que no me altere - finalizo con tono alterado el director

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo los parlantes de la academia sonaron.

- Atención a todos los estudiantes y maestros, de indica que en este momento todos los estudiantes vayan fuera de la academia - se escucho por los parlantes llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en la academia - Ya que, los maestros y el director tendremos una reunión - finalizo el ruido

- Vaya que raro - dijo Cocu - No sabía que teníamos parlantes - dijo este

- Ejem, ejem tonto - dijo entre susurros Daxs

- Bien chicos, esta vez se salvaron, pero luego de la reunión quiero hablar con ustedes - dijo el Director antes de retirarse

- Uff nos salvamos - dijo aliviado el héroe del tiempo

Todos salieron a los caminos de Neburia para platicar de cómo engañar al Director si les volvía a preguntar de Adac y Lia, ya que ninguna tiene alguna idea de que donde estaban ellos dos.

- Ok, que tal si le decimos que… - dijo a medias Cocu

- Que… - dijeron todos impacientes

- Que… - comenzó a hablar Cocu - que ellos se escaparon - finalizo

- Mátenlo, mátenlo, mátenlo - dijo Daxs con una mano en su cara

- Ya pues, ustedes dos no ayudan ¿Saben? - dijo Grusi

- LO SABEMOS - dijeron ambos

_En algún lugar del cielo_

Dos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo de una de tantas islas flotantes pero esta estaba justamente debajo de Neburia la cual a simple vista era un pequeño punto; los chicos estaban de espaldas con seis esferas rodeándolos.

- Dime Yader - dijo uno de los chicos - ¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que hicimos? - pregunto este

- Claro Yedar - respondió el otro - un torbellino no es gran cosa ¿O si? - pregunto el otro

- Claro que no, además no creo que haya lastimado a nadie - dijo Yedar

- ¿Que te parece si lanzamos otro? - pregunto Yader

- Claro - dijo Yedar

Con eso ambos chicos lanzaron otro torbellino hacia el cielo y el torbellino de fue alejando y alejando hasta que se perdió de vista de ambos.

- La vida de brujos es muy divertida - dijo Yedar

- CUANTES VECES TE EH DICHO QUE NO SOMOS BRUJOS, SINO HECHICEROS - dijo a gritos el otro chico

- Hechiceros, brujos, da lo mismo - dijo despreocupado Yedar

- Jamás cambias ¿Eh? Copia - dijo el otro chico

- Te digo que no soy TU copia, somos gemelos - dijo casi gritando Yedar

- Bien - respondió este

Ambos chicos eran de cabello negro con ojos casi morados, mas bien morado oscuro muy, muy oscuro.

_En Neburia_

Todos los amigos estaban en el Bazar mirando las tiendas y otras cosas por el estilo.

- Oye mira esto - dijo Link - Una espada -

- Solo espadas, espadas y más espadas - dijo Grusi

- Claro, estamos en una tiendo de espadas, eeeeeee - dijo con tono burlón Cocu

- Bien, bien, genial, ME QUIERO IR YA - dijo Kira

- Y… ¿A dónde? - pregunto Cocu

- Lejos, necesito buscar a ambos tontos cuyos cerebros no funcionan bien - dijo Kira

- Puessss... aquí están Link y Daxs, ¿No los ves? - pregunto otra vez Cocu

- Si, pero ellos no, yo me refiero a Adac y Lia, tenemos que buscarlos - dijo la chica de cabello color miel

- Kira, entiende, hay que confiar en Adac, el sabe lo que hace - dijo el héroe del tiempo tratando de calmar a la joven de cabellos color miel para que ya no se preocupara en ir a buscar a ambos pelirrojos

- Link tiene razon, Kira - dijo la rubia apoyando a su amigo en su intento por calmar a la joven Kira

_Con Yader y Yedar_

- Dime, hermano - dijo Yedar - ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? - pregunto

- Porque nos expulsaron de la academia de caballeros por usar magia negra - dijo Yader

- ¿Ah si?, ya me acorde - dijo Yedar con tono divertido

- ¿Quieres tomarte esto enserio? - dijo Yader

- Quisiera pero, no lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo Yedar

- ¿Cómo que? - volvió a preguntar Yader

- Aun no lo sé - dijo el otro

_Con Yader y Yedar_

- Sabes hermano - comenzó a hablar Yedar - eh estado pensando…en que deberíamos inventar un plan, no sé como una… - fue interrumpido

- Venganza - completo Yader

- Exacto, exacto…espera ¡¿Cómo?! - pregunto impactado Yedar

- Si, necesito venganza - rigio su puño - Venganza de Neburia… - finalizo Yader

- *Esto me esta gustando* - pensó Yedar

_Con los amigos nuevamente_

Todos se fueron del bazar y algunos se separaron del grupo a causa del aburrimiento que cada uno sentía; Link y Zelda se fueron por su lado…

- Oye Link, gracias por la rosa que me diste hoy - menciono la rubia

- No tienes porque agradecerlo - dijo el rubio

- Claro que si aunque… - dijo la rubia - Aunque…fue un gesto muy lindo ¿sabes? - dijo ella

- Este, gracias, este tu no sabías que…ejem tengo mi lado romántico - dijo el héroe del tiempo con un leve sonrojo

- De hecho, no lo sabía hasta ahora, pero ya enserio… - bajo la cabeza - estoy bastante preocupada por Adac y Lia - finalizo la rubia

- ¡Ya basta! Si queremos ir a buscarlos, tenemos que ir decididos - se levanto de golpe y comenzó a hablar - Además ¿Qué nos lo impide? - pregunto mirando a la rubia

- Las reglas de la academia - dijo haciendo que el héroe del tiempo se volviera a sentar en la banca, y siguieron pensando ambos

- Oye tengo una idea y… - no pudo terminar de hablar el chico de cabellos rubios ya que una chica llego hasta donde estaban ellos dos

- ¡Hey! ¡Ayuda! Aquí esta un chico, parece que esta bastante herido - hablo la chica castaña - Esta en una isla flotante cerca de la plataforma

- Iremos - dijeron ambos rubios corriendo para buscar al chico herido

Los tres llegaron hasta donde estaba el muchacho herido y lo vieron, estaba tirado en una de tantas islas flotantes, se nota que estaba inconsciente y su Neburi estaba volando en el cielo.

- ¡Esta inconsciente! - grito Zelda bastante preocupada

- No te preocupes, yo lo ayudare - dijo decidido el rubio saltando de la plataforma y llamando a su Neburi rojo

Link comenzó a volar en círculos arriba de donde esta el muchacho, y luego fue en picada hacia el chico herido para salvarlo.

- Bien…vaya que estas bastante herido… - se dio cuenta de algo - * ¡¿Adac?! * - pensó impactado cargando al chica y llamando a su Neburi

Efectivamente el muchacho era pelirrojo con ojos verdes, era igual a Adac, pero ¿Qué esta haciendo Adac aquí?

Link directamente fue volando hasta la academia de caballeros para llevar rápido a Adac a la enfermería de la academia, luego por tierra era seguido por Zelda, quien corría detrás del Neburi de Link.

Cuando llego a la academia de caballeros lo primero que hizo fue llevar a Adac a la enfermería para que fuera atendido, pero ¿Por quien?, al rato llego Zelda.

- Link, Link, ¿Cómo esta el…? ¿Adac? - pregunto aun sin creer que era Adac

- Me parece que esta bien, pero que hace aquí debería estar buscando a Lia - menciono el chico de cabellos rubios

- Si, pero hay que atenderlo, yo lo hare - dijo Zelda, acto seguido comenzó a atender a Adac

**Ok termine el Cap6, Jajaja creo que me quedo genial, aunque fue corto pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, luego le irán entendiendo mas a la trama. Jajaja **

**Adiós **


	7. Capitulo 7: Adac?

**Bueno ahora si que estoy emocionada por este Cap estoy bastante ansiosa por ver sus Reviews, no sé porque pero me emociono la idea de llegar al Cap7 jeje, bueno que comience el Fic.**

- Bueno creo que ya termine - dijo la rubia quitándose con su palma el poco sudor que tenía en su frente

- Hiciste un buen trabajo - menciono el rubio

- Gracias - dijo la rubia - Deberíamos de llamar a todos para que miren que Adac esta bien - dijo la rubia al rubio

- Si, yo los llamare - dijo el rubio saliendo de la enfermería dejando a Zelda sola con el muy herido Adac

- * ¿Qué haces aquí, Adac? Deberías de estar con Lia ahora * - pensó la rubia mirando al paciente

Luego de eso llegaron todos los amigos y quedaron boquiabiertos a causa de lo que vieron delante de ellos.

- ¿Ese…? ¿Ese es Adac? - pregunto aun sin creerlo Daxs

- ¿Esta muerto? - pregunto Grusi

- No, no, solo esta inconsciente - dijo el héroe del tiempo

Como no iban a pensar que estaba muerto, si su aspecto era de una venda en la frente, otra venda en el brazo y un poco de sangre en su labio inferior, su pregunta era ¿Acaso este esta vivo?

- Uff, ya nos hubiera matado el director - dijo aliviado Cocu

- Si, pero ahora mas importante es Lia - menciono Zelda

- Tienes razon, Zelda - dijo el peli negro - pero ¿Por qué Adac no la trajo? - pregunto con duda Daxs

- Si, tienes razon, Daxs - concordó Kira - ¿Dónde esta ella? - pregunto

- Bueno, si pero ahora hagan silencio - dijo la rubia - No queremos despertarlo ahora ¿O si? - dijo Zelda

- Bueno no, ahora no - dijo Daxs

- Bien, ya que ahora todos saben que Adac esta bien, mejor vigilemos que no venga nadie y mucho menos Vilan y su "grupito" - menciono la chica de cabello color miel

- Bien, haremos turno para cuidar a Adac - menciono el héroe del tiempo

- Bueno, yo voy primero - dijo Cocu

- No, mejor que vaya Link primero - dijo Grusi - Además fue su idea - dijo ella

- Pero, y si resulta que yo fui el muerto - dijo el héroe del tiempo

- ¡Que cobarde! - dijo Grusi - De todas maneras no tenias alternativas - dijo dejando sin opción al rubio

- Bueno Link, nos vemos luego - dijo Daxs y acto seguido todos salieron de la enfermería dejando a Link cuidando de Adac

Asi paso la vigilancia de Link, Adac solo respiraba, rara vez tosía, pero en una de esas veces tosió mucho e hizo que se despertara.

- Cof, cof, cof - tosió el pelirrojo - ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

- Uff vaya ya despertaste, Adac - menciono feliz el rubio dejando al pelirrojo con cara de WTF?

- ¿Quién rayos eres, y porque tengo una venda en la cabeza? - pregunto rápidamente el pelirrojo

- ¿No recuerdas?, me llamo Link y tienes una venda en la cabeza porque tuviste un accidente en tu Neburi - dijo el héroe del tiempo

- No sé quien eres, pero lo del Neburi si, pero ¿Qué hago aquí? - pregunto el pelirrojo

- Tú vives aquí, en la Academia de Caballeros de Neburia - dijo el rubio

- Yo no vivo aquí, yo vivo en Eldin - dijo el pelirrojo ya aburrido de dar explicaciones

- Vaya que si te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - dijo Link - Creo que perdiste la memoria - dijo

- No, si la hubiera perdido, no sabría mi nombre - dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿Ah si? Dime tu nombre - dijo el rubio provocando al pelirrojo

- ¡Alden! - grito el pelirrojo dejando al rubio con cara de WTF?

- No, tú te llamas Adac, no Alden - dijo el rubio haciendo entrar en razon al pelirrojo

- ¿Adac? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? - pregunto el pelirrojo

- Pues de ti, ¡Eres Adac! - grito el rubio

- No, ya te dije que no, soy Alden - dijo el pelirrojo

- Puessss, creo que no eres Adac, Adac ya me habría golpeado - dijo riendo - Pero… ¿Por qué eres igual a el? - pregunto Link

- Porque es mi hermano gemelo - dijo Alden - Lo estaba buscando, ¿Sabes donde esta? - pregunto calmado

- ¡¿Cómo que su hermano gemelo?! Se supone que es hijo único - dijo el rubio

- Si, no le gusta decir que tiene un hermano gemelo, pero en cambio a mi si - dijo el pelirrojo - Nunca se lleva bien conmigo - dijo el

- ¡Ni conmigo! - dijo el héroe del tiempo - Bueno pero ¿Qué hacías en Neburia? - pregunto nuevamente el rubio

- Buscando a mi hermano - dijo Alden - …Dime una cosa… ¿Te hizo algo, te golpeo? Dímelo porque cuando lo encuentre lo mato - dijo el pelirrojo viendo por todas partes de la habitación

- No, al menos por ahora, pero creo que no hace falta que lo mates - dijo el rubio

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué? - pregunto un poco confundido el pelirrojo

- Puesss… - no pudo terminar ya que llego Zelda

- Link ¿Ya despertó A…? - dijo la rubia - Veo que si - termino de decir

- *Y esta quien es* - pensó el pelirrojo

- Ejem, ADAC - dijo el rubio disimulando el hecho de que no era Adac - Ya despertaste - dijo el rubio nuevamente

- ¿Ad…? Ah, si Jajaja ya desperté lo habia olvidado - dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa

FAIL.

- Okey, bueno que bueno que ya despertaste, debería de decirles a los chicos - dijo la rubia

- Em, claro que no, aun no, porque es mejor dejar que ADAC descanse - dijo el héroe del tiempo

- Bien, y ¿Cómo te sientes, Adac? ¿Te duele algo? - pregunto la rubia

- Em, no, estoy bastante bien - dijo el pelirrojo

- Que bueno, te daré tu medicina - dijo la rubia buscando el frasco donde estaba la medicina

Al rato lo encontró y se lo dio a "Adac" para que se lo tomara, y asi fue luego le comenzó a preguntar un montón de cosas.

- Y… - dijo un suspiro la rubia - ¿Por qué no trajiste a Lia? - pregunto dejando confundido a Alden

- ¿Em…Lia? - pregunto confuso - Pues no lo sé, se supone que ella esta en la academia de caballero s con Ad… - retorció su lengua y continuo - digo conmigo - termino de decir

FAIL.

- Sabia, que algún dia iba a pasar - dijo el rubio dejando con mucha duda a Zelda y a Alden - ¡Adac se ha vuelto loco! - dijo el rubio haciendo reír a Alden

- ¿De que te ries? - pregunto la rubia

- Jajaja - rio Alden - Pues de… - retorció su lengua - De lo loco que se puso Link - termino de decir serio

- *Se nota que son hermanos* - pensó el rubio mirando con gracia al pelirrojo

_Con el verdadero Adac_

Estaba debajo de la sombra de una pequeña palmera seca cuando de repente comenzó a pensar en como estarían sus compañeros.

- * ¿Estarían preocupados? ¿Por mi? No lo creo, creo que solo soy un estorbo * - pensó el pelirrojo

De repente sintió como una hoja de la palmera ya bastante seca cayo a su lado.

- *Mejor sigo buscando a Lia* - pensó mirando como el calor se reflejaba, levantándose y mirando hacia el Norte

Otra hoja de palmera seca cayo a los pies del pelirrojo.

- ¡Esta vez si! - grito hacia el cielo - ¡Juro que te encontrare! - grito de nuevo al cielo el pelirrojo

Luego comenzó a caminar al Norte y lo que encontró fue cactus y mas palmeras secas que botaban una que otra hoja.

- *Bien, si comienzo por…* - sintió algo - * ¡¿Pero que?! * - estaba atrapado en arena movediza - Grrr…tenía que pasar esto - se retorció en sus adentros - Siempre me han dicho que cuando quedas atrapado en arena movediza no te tienes que mover - dijo hablando solo

Entre menos se movía mas se hundía y eso era bastante malo, lo peor es que no habia nadie para que lo ayudara pero cuando estaba a punto de ser tragado completamente una mano lo saco de ese lio que tenia.

La persona lo llevo arrastrando hasta debajo de una roca cercana y comenzó a despertarlo echándole agua en la cara.

- Cof, cof - tosió Adac - ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto sentándose el pelirrojo a la persona que lo salvo

- Hola - saludo una voz femenina

- ¿Lia? ¡Lia! - dijo aun sin creer lo que sus ojos verdes miraban

- Hola, Adac - saludo de nuevo - ¿Estas bien? - preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Claro, yo si - dijo el pelirrojo

- Pero casi te mueres - dijo Lia

- Ya lo sé, pero bueno tú me salvaste y eso que yo vine a salvarte a ti - dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿Viniste a aquí…? ¿Por mi? - pregunto con un leve sonrojo la pelirroja

- Emm, pues si - dijo sonrojado el pelirrojo - Hora de irnos - dijo levantándose

- Bien - dijo también levantándose la pelirroja

Luego Adac llamo a su Neburi y ambos se montaron y fueron volando hasta Neburia para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

_En Neburia_

- Uff que bueno que Adac esta bien - dijo Grusi creyendo que Alden era Adac

- Por lo menos el, pero ¿Y Lia? - pregunto Kira

- Si… - dijo Daxs

- Hey, chicos ya pueden venir a ver a Adac - dijo la rubia dejando entrar a todos los amigos

- Hola, Adac - saludo Cocu

- Hola - saludo con la mano temblando el pelirrojo

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas de la academia de que porque no vino con Lia, etcétera, pero Alden no quiso sacar el tema de que era el hermano gemelo de Adac porque sería malo saberlo en ese momento.

_Con Adac y Lia_

Estaban descendiendo en la planta superior de la academia de caballeros y luego bajaron del Neburi y se dirigieron al comedor.

- Bien - dijo Lia - parece que no hay nadie - dijo ella

- Si, deben de estar en el Bazar - dijo el pelirrojo - Ahora hay que llevarte a la enfermería - dijo el pelirrojo caminando al lado de Lia hacia la enfermería

Cuando llegaron…fue bastante extraño, aun nadie notaba su presencia, solo Alden que estaba en dirección mirando hacia la puerta, el cual vio a un confundido y muy enojado Adac y a una confundida Lia.

- Ejem, ejem - dijo el verdadero Adac con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta - ¡Alden! - grito enojado haciendo que su hermano se escondiera bajo las sabanas de la camilla

- Adac, Adac, no me mates no fue mi culpa - dijo aterrorizado Alden bajo las sabanas

- ¡Adac!, no esperen ¿Quién es Alden? - pregunto muy confundida Kira

- ¡Estoy delirando, estoy delirando! - grito Daxs tirándose al suelo

- Vaya…demasiado helado de vainilla - dijo Cocu decepcionado

- Vaya, vaya - dijo Adac mirando las caras de todos con una expresión de WTF?

- Okey… - dijo la rubia

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi si, hasta me dio risa escribirlo, Jajaja no se preocupen que este es solo el inicio de este enredo, bueno asi que ojala lean el siguiente Cap que es el Cap8 OMG! El Cap8 no habia llegado tan lejos y tampoco habia tenido tantos Reviews (11) Okey no es mucho pero para mí si Jeje. Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.**

**Capitulo 8: ¡Pedimos explicaciones!**


	8. Capitulo 8: ¡Pedimos explicaciones!

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos al Cap8, ojala les guste y bueno algunos Reviews que recibí del Cap7 decían que no se esperaban que Adac tuviera un hermano gemelo, si, estoy orgullosa por esta trama tan…"especial", dejémoslo asi, bueno ahora es hora de comenzar el Cap8. ****Y puede que este Cap tenga tema que no será agradable para algunos lectores, asi que no digan que no se los advertí.**

Aun todos conservaban la expresión de WTF?, incluso hasta Daxs seguía tirado en el suelo, pero sin embargo Alden seguía muerto del miedo a causa de su hermano.

- Alden, te llame - dijo nuevamente el pelirrojo enojado

- No me mates, no fue mi culpa, fue culpa de Link - menciono el pelirrojo bajo las sabanas

- ¡SI!, ahora todo es mi culpa - dijo con tono sarcástico el rubio siendo amenazado por la mirada de Adac

- No lo entiendo - comenzó a hablar Zelda - ¿Por qué hay dos Adacs? - pregunto ella

- Si, Adac - concordó Lia con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Te pones de su lado? - pregunto Adac aun sin creerlo - Grrr, veo que si - admitió finalmente

- ¡Solo responde! - exigió Grusi ya sin paciencia

- ¡Bien!, miren - comenzó a hablar Adac - el miedoso que esta debajo de las sabanas es mi hermano, Alden - confeso finalmente

De repente Alden salió de las sabanas al ver que la tempestad ya no estaba, o sea que Adac se habia "medio calmado".

- Diles también que tu no… - fue interrumpido Alden

- Eso no es el asunto ahora - respondió Adac dejando callado a Alden

- Bueno creo que ya entendí - admitió Lia - pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenían un hermano gemelo? - le pregunto Lia a Adac - Creí que éramos los mejores amigos, que nos contábamos todo - finalizo entre enojada y triste la pelirroja

- Claro que lo somos - intento calmarla Adac - Pero la cuestión es que… - se quedo pensativo

- ¡Lo sabia! - dijo Lia saliendo de la habitación con pocas lagrimas en sus ojos cafes

- ¡Lia, espera! - grito Alden corriendo detrás de ella, dejando a Link, Zelda, Adac, Cocu, Grusi y Daxs, que aun seguía tirado en el suelo, solos.

- Adac… - comenzó a hablar la rubia - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto

- Creo que no - admitió el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación y yendo a su cuarto

- Esta bastante mal - comento Grusi

- Ya lo creo - concordó Cocu

- ¿Deberíamos de ayudarlo? - pregunto Grusi esperando una respuesta positiva

- No lo sé, creo que no deberíamos de meternos en este asunto, esto es entre él y Lia - respondió con toda la razon el héroe del tiempo

- Pero… ¿Qué hay de Alden? El también se involucro sin saberlo, porque él es la razon de esto - dijo Cocu teniendo la razon ahora

- Bueno si, pero también la culpa es de Adac por no decirle nada a Lia - menciono la castaña, Grusi comenzando un debate

- ¡Adac es inocente! - grito el castaño, Cocu con los puños cerrados

- ¡No! ¡Alden es inocente! - grito también la castaña, Grusi rechinando los dientes

- Bueno ya, pues, ahora no es momento de pelear por esas cosas, lo importante es que ya todos están bien, pero si el Director Gaeopara se da cuenta de que hay dos Adacs se va a enojar y lo peor es que será con nosotros - dijo el héroe del tiempo haciendo entrar en razon a todos los presentes

- Claro, claro - menciono el chico peli negro de ojos azules, Daxs el cual estaba bastante relajado ante tal situación en la que se encontraban todos - No te preocupes, Link, nadie se dará cuenta de que hay dos Adacs aquí - termino de decir el muchacho

- Por ahora, ¿Quién se va a encargar de consolar a Adac? - pregunto la rubia de ojos azules, Zelda a la cual nadie respondió

- Zelda - comenzó a hablar el rubio - Nadie va a querer - menciono el

- ¡Bien!, si nadie lo hace, ¡Yo lo hare! - grito enojada la rubia saliendo de la habitación

- Creo que se enojo - menciono el chico peli negro

- ¡No me digas! - dijeron todos a la vez

_Con Lia y Alden_

Lia caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la Academia de Caballeros seguida por Alden quien trataba de seguirle el paso a ella, tratando de explicarlo todo el asunto de los hermanos gemelos el cual ella no quería escuchar en ese momento, ni nunca.

- Lia, escúchame - dijo el pelirrojo de ojos verdes aun caminando detrás de la muchacha

- ¡No quiero, Alden! - dijo ella aun caminando mas delante de chico

- ¡Por favor, Lia! - dijo desesperado el muchacho de cabello rojo

- ¡No! - dijo nuevamente ella deteniéndose de golpe - ¡Si hablo con alguien, seria con Zelda! - grito ella casi al borde del llanto

- Pero también puedes hablar conmigo, yo soy de confianza, recuerda que solo por el hecho de ser idéntico por fuera a mi hermano, no quiere decir que sea igual por dentro, Lia, tu puedes confiar en mí - dijo con sentimiento el pelirrojo, lo cual hizo que la muchacha se diera cuenta de que él no era igual a Adac, a el no le daba pena nada que a Adac si, el era de confianza.

- Bien - comenzó a hablar la pelirroja - Confiare en ti, Alden - termino de decir ella tratando de sonreír

- Vamos, Lia - dijo animando a la chica - Uno solo sonríe cuando esta feliz, y se nota que esa sonrisa es falsa - dijo el muchacho pelirrojo

Luego de un rato ambos pelirrojos fueron a otro lugar para hablar de ese asunto, para explicar todo el enredo que habia pasado.

_Mientras tanto con Adac…_

El muchacho estaban acostado en su cama mirando el techo, el cual estaba bastante interesante que el muchacho comenzó a hablar solo.

- Todo fue mi culpa - dijo cambiando de lado a la izquierda - No quería lastimar a Lia, no, no quería - dijo nuevamente cambiando de lado a la derecha, sintiendo toda la culpa encima de el

La joven rubia estaba escuchando hablar solo a Adac y luego decidió entrar sin avisar cosa que molesto a Adac.

- ¿No sabes tocar? - pregunto "cambiando" rápidamente su estado de ánimo a enojado, sentándose, mirando a Zelda

- Lo siento - se disculpo la rubia - Y también sin querer escuche lo que hablabas - menciono la rubia - También tienes un lado tierno - dijo sonriendo la rubia

- No es verdad - dijo sonrojado el pelirrojo acomodándose el cabello para que ella no viera su sonrojo

- Te pones el pelo en la cara para que no te vea - dijo re-acomodando el cabello del pelirrojo - Vaya estas sonrojado - dijo riendo un poco la rubia

- Bueno si, pero… - comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué me siento asi? - pregunto el muchacho a la rubia esperando tal vez una respuesta

- No lo sé, tu eres tú, yo soy yo y asi es todo - dijo la rubia - Tu debes de saberlo ¿no? - pregunto ella al pelirrojo

- Supongo - dijo lentamente el pelirrojo un poco triste bajando la mirada

- Pero tengo una teoría - menciono la rubia haciendo que el pelirrojo cambiara su estado de ánimo a un poco mas tranquilo - Tal vez…Te gusta Lia - menciono ella haciendo que esta vez el pelirrojo se sonrojara a mas no poder, asi tan rojo como su cabello.

- ¿A mí? ¿Ella? ¿Gustar? ¡Para nada! - dijo alarmado y sonrojado el pelirrojo mirando a la rubia la cual estaba bastante seria - Bueno, puede que un poco - admitió el pelirrojo haciendo que la rubia sonriera felizmente

- ¡Que bien! - dijo emocionada la rubia - ¿Me vas a ayudar? - pregunto ella

- ¿A que? - pregunto confundido el pelirrojo

- A preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lia, recuerda que es en 4 días - respondió ella - Entonces, ¿Si? - volvió a preguntar la rubia esperando una respuesta positiva de parte del pelirrojo

- ¡Bien! - respondió el pelirrojo - Pero no le digas a nadie de esta conversación - dijo señalando a la rubia

- Claro - dijo ella haciendo el gesto de cerrar la boca y perder la llave - Sera un secreto entre nosotros - menciono ella haciendo que el pelirrojo asintiera levemente, luego ambos rieron divertidamente.

_Con Alden y Lia…_

Caminaron un rato en silencio y luego fueron a una banca un poco lejos de la Academia de Caballeros para hablar del asunto ese que los tenía alterados a todos.

- Ya puedes explicarme, Alden - menciono la pelirroja esperando que el pelirrojo hablara

- Claro, bueno… - comenzó a hablar el - Desde que nacimos nos separaron y bueno, nuestros padres no querían que nos conociéramos, pero un dia… - hizo una pausa y continuo - Pero un dia…nos encontramos de casualidad y al parecer éramos idénticos, teníamos el mismo apellido y similitud con el nombre, asi que lleve a Adac a mi casa y le pregunte a mi padre si éramos hermanos, el, él nos grito a ambos y dijo que Adac se fuera a casa, y él se fue triste, y desde ese dia Adac es asi, siempre esta enojado y bueno no quiere saber nada de mí, ni de nuestro padre, ni madre, pero veo que él se preocupa por ti - dijo con tono triste el pelirrojo

- Y eso, ¿Hace cuanto fue? - pregunto sonrojada la pelirroja

- Hace, creo que ocho años - respondió el pelirrojo de ojos verdes

- Alden, como lo siento - dijo ella preocupada

- No te preocupes, no te sientas mal - menciono el pelirrojo sonriendo falsamente

- Alden, uno solo sonríe cuando esta feliz, y se nota que esa sonrisa es falsa - dijo ella diciendo lo mismo que le dijo él hace rato

- Jeje, veo que me escuchabas - dijo el riendo verdaderamente

- Ya veo porque él es asi, pero él no es asi conmigo - menciono ella

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Alden - Hasta con Link es asi - menciono el

- Pero conmigo no, como tu dijiste él se preocupa por mi - menciono la pelirroja levemente sonrojada

- Mmm…Y ahora que me acuerdo, ¿De dónde venían ustedes cuando entraron a la enfermería? - pregunto el muchacho pelirrojo

- Bueno, hace unos días un torbellino me atrapo y me caí del Neburi, caí en Lanayru y bueno el fue a rescatarme, aunque yo fui la que lo rescate a el Jeje - menciono ella riendo

- Ya veo, entonces tenía razon - menciono el pelirrojo

- Y mucha - respondió ella

_Con los demás…_

Estaban sentados en una mesa del comedor, comentando a cerca de los gemelos y esperando a Lia, Alden, Zelda y Adac que aun no llegaban y era hora de cenar.

- Oigan Zelda dijo que iba a cuidar a Adac - menciono la chica de cabello color miel, Kira - Ya se tardo mucho, ¿No lo creen? - pregunto tomando un sorbo de una taza de chocolate caliente

Con este comentario Link cerró los puños fuertemente, cosa que nadie noto ya que estaban muy esmerados en la plática.

- Igual Alden con Lia - menciono el chico de cabello negro, Daxs - Y hablando de eso, ¿Deberíamos buscarlos? - pregunto el

- No lo creo - respondió tranquilamente el castaño, Cocu

Al rato llegaron Adac y Zelda conversando animadamente acerca de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lia, de que ¿En dónde va a ser?, ¿A que hora?, etcétera, cosa que hizo que el rubio rechinara los dientes, otra cosa que nadie noto.

- ¿Dónde estaban? - pregunto la castaña, Grusi

- Estamos hablando de unas cosas - menciono el pelirrojo haciendo reír a la rubia, cosa que puso a Link un poco mas celoso

- *Me pregunto de que o que estaban haciendo ellos* - pensó celoso el rubio

- Y, ¿De que cosas? - pregunto extrovertido Daxs esperando una respuesta

- Pues, de algo - respondió la rubia riendo con el pelirrojo

Unos momentos despues Lia junto con Alden llegaron al comedor y se sentaron a participar en la conversación que se tenían todos.

- Hola, ¿De que hablan? - pregunto Alden animado

- Pues de nada, solo babosadas - respondió el chico de cabello negro

Zelda estaba golpeando levemente a Adac con su codo en las costillas, haciendo a él le diera cosquillas **(N/A: A cualquiera le da cosquillas en las costillas XD) **y que también él se sonrojara a causa de que Lia estaba ahí.

- ¡Ya basta! - menciono el pelirrojo sosteniéndole las manos a la rubia, la cual reía a causa del sonrojo del pelirrojo

El rubio los miraba con una mirada asesina, quería matar a ambos, pero… ¿Por qué?, estaba un **poco** celoso de ellos.

- Vaya, veo que ahora son muy amigos, ustedes dos - comento el castaño, Cocu

- Tu mismo lo dijiste **amigos**, nada mas ni nada menos - respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo

Todos se extrañaron al ver la nueva actitud de Adac, era totalmente diferente, pero lo que no sabían era que solo lo hacía por una persona, y esa persona era Lia.

- ¿Desde cuándo Adac sonríe? - pregunto el rubio con tono divertido y aliviado por lo que dijo el pelirrojo, también haciendo reír

- ¡Es verdad! - menciono Alden - Hace años que no lo veo sonreír - volvió a decir el

- *Algo esta mal aquí, creo que Adac se siente mejor si yo estoy fuera de su vida* - pensó triste la pelirroja, pero nada de esa tristeza iba a arruinarle la cena, ni la vida.

- Y también, ¿Desde cuanto Adac no se pone su famoso flequillo en la cara? - pregunto la castaña, Grusi

Ahora Adac ya no era amargado, ni tampoco tenía el pelo en la cara, ahora se habia cortado el flequillo con ayuda de Zelda, claro, pero solo lo hacía por Lia, hasta también pensaba en aceptar a Alden en su vida.

- Ya no, me estorbaba - respondió Adac sonriendo - Ahora quiero cambiar - dijo totalmente relajado el pelirrojo riendo

- ¡Bien por ti! - menciono su hermano, Alden - ¡Ojala te funcione! - volvió a decir el pelirrojo riendo con su hermano

Y asi fue como nació un nuevo Adac. Ahora, ¿Cómo podrán decirle al Director Gaeopara de que Adac tiene un hermano?

Lo descubriremos en el siguiente Capitulo.

¡Hasta Pronto!

**Vaya creo que este Cap, fue el que me quedo mejor de todos, no sé, me gusta extremadamente y ojala tenga una inspiración asi para el Cap9. Y tengo buenas noticias, ¡YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES!, que cool, Salí el Lunes 19 y entro en Febrero YEAAH!, y voy a extrañar a mis amigos, bueno adiós, hasta la otra. **


	9. Capitulo 9: Los planes

**Hola! Si, mucho tarde en este Cap, pero estoy segura de que valió la pena XD, bueno como ya saben que ya viene Navidad chiiii, y bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta el Cap9.**

A la mañana siguiente…

Aun todos estaban pensando en como decirle a Director Gaeopara de que el hermano de Adac iba a quedarse en la Academia de Caballeros, nadie sabía que decir o hacer, aunque ya algunos tenían ideas, ideas que habían sido rechazadas, por la razon de ser "un poco" infantiles respecto al nivel de la situación, como decirlo, se encontraban entre la espada y la pared.

- Bueno y si le decimos, asi nada mas… - menciono el castaño.

- Asi: Mire Director Gaeopara, Adac fue a Lanayru a rescatar a Lia porque se habia caído de su Neburi, entonces en eso aparece Alden, su hermano gemelo y finge ser Adac, luego Adac aparece con Lia y ahora Alden se quiere quedar en la Academia - dijo el joven de cabello negro.

- ¡Quítale lo divertido a todo pues! - respondió Cocu.

- Por favor, chicos, no jueguen con este asunto, miren que estamos asi desde ayer y aun no tenemos ni una sola idea que se ajuste a la situación - dijo la joven de cabello castaño.

- Ya lo sabemos - respondió Cocu. - Pero…la verdad es que para empezar tampoco sabemos si el Director Gaeopara va a querer aceptar a Alden en la academia - menciono nuevamente el castaño.

- Cocu tiene razon - admitió Daxs. - Y si no lo acepta, para nada hicimos esto - dijo finalmente.

Mientras tanto esos tres discutían entre hacer o no hacer la petición, miremos como van Adac y Zelda con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lia.

- Mira, ¿Qué te parece si ponemos globos a este lado? - pregunto Zelda señalando un pilar que estaba al lado derecho del auditorio.

- Pues no lo sé - respondió Adac. - Se supone que tú eres la planificadora - dijo el chico.

- Si - respondió la rubia. - Pero tu el ayudante, y como ayudante, tienes que responder a mis preguntas, ¿oíste? - le preguntó la rubia nuevamente.

- Bien, como tuuuuu diiigasss - respondió Adac con una sonrisa burlona y tono sarcástico caminando hacia en otro lado del salón.

- Adac, ¡Hablo en serio! - respondió Zelda riendo caminando detrás del chico.

- Siiii - respondió con tono sarcástico el joven. - Taaaaaannnn en seeeriioooo queee teee riiiieeessss - dijo causándole más risa a la joven rubia.

- No haaagaaasss esoooo - respondió ella.

- ¿Poooorrrqueeeeeee? - pregunto el chico pelirrojo.

- ¡Ya basta! - dijo una voz detrás de ellos. - También me están haciendo reirrrrr - dijo de nuevo la voz con una risa al final.

- Jeje ¿Allllldeeeennnn? - pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Siiiii - respondió Alden riendo también.

- ¡Ya pues! - dijo Zelda. - Ya mucho de esto, ahora, Adac, ponte a inflar los globos junto con tu hermanito - dijo la rubia y ambos jóvenes su pusieron a inflar los globos.

Mientras tanto por otro lado de Neburia estaba un joven rubio sentado en una banca, mirando el cielo.

- * Bueno, no sé si Adac y Zelda se traen algo entre manos, pero eso si, estoy dispuesto a saber que están tramando, ya que se la pasan como chicles, muy juntos… * - pensó el rubio aun mirando el cielo. - * Tal vez, creo que ya sea hora de que le diga lo que siento verdaderamente hacia ella, antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ambos… * - pensó mirando el cielo.

También por otro lado esta Kira, ella esta planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zelda que también era el mismo dia que la de Lia. Estaba tan metida en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que Lia estaba sola, sentada en una banca cerca de la Academia de Caballeros.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Lia? - la llamo Kira. - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estas triste o enferma? - volvió a preguntar la chica.

- Em, no - respondió Lia. - Solo que estoy muy pensativa - admitió finalmente.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por Adac? - pregunto Kira levantando una ceja. - Si es por eso…bueno no se que decirte exactamente - respondió la chica.

- No, no, no es por Adac - respondió Lia un poco sonrojada. - No es nada, como ya dije, estoy pensativa, eso es todo - dijo ella.

- Mmm…Lia - la llamo nuevamente Kira. - ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? - le pregunto ella.

- ¿A que? - pregunto la pelirroja arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Ya verás! - dijo Kira tomando la mano de la pelirroja y corriendo hacia la Academia de Caballeros.

- ¡Espera Kira! ¿A dónde vamos? - le pregunto Lia y fue ignorada.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la Academia de Caballeros y entraron a la habitación de Lia para hablar de lo que quería Kira.

- ¿Qué es tan importante? - le pregunto la pelirroja a Kira.

- Bueno, se trata de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zelda - respondió la chica de cabello color miel.

- Mmm… ¿No es este fin de semana? - pregunto la pelirroja.

- Sipi - respondió la chica de ojos verdes. - Y ese mismo dia, también es tu cumpleaños - dijo Kira sonriendo.

- ¡Es verdad! - dijo Lia. - Lo habia olvidado, creo que me pegue un poco fuerte al caer de mi Neburi - dijo ella.

- Si, antes de caerte lo estabas diciendo - dijo la joven.

- Bueno y ¿Qué planeas para ese dia? - le pregunto la pelirroja.

- ¡Todo lo tengo en esta lista! - dijo Kira mostrándole la lista.

- Mmm… ¡Me parece perfecto! - menciono Lia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar?, ¡Por favor di que si! - suplico Kira.

- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió Lia sonriendo felizmente. - Zelda, es buena amiga y también debemos ser buenas amigas con ella - dijo la pelirroja.

- Claro, bueno, ahora que Zelda esta ocupada con Adac no se dará cuenta de este plan - dijo la chica de cabello color miel sin saber lo que dijo.

- * Asi que…es por eso el cambio repentino en la actitud de Adac, es porque esta con Zelda… * - pensó la pelirroja. - * Me pregunto… ¿Cómo lo estará tomando Link?, Digo, es su mejor amiga y esta con otro, ¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡ESTAMOS IGUALES!, la mejor amiga de Link, Zelda, esta con Adac, mi mejor… ¡Digo!, mi ex mejor amigo creo que… * - fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un sonido de chasqueo de dedos de parte de Kira.

- ¡Lia! - chasqueo de nuevo Kira. - ¿Estas…bien? - pregunto ella.

- Si, por supuesto - respondió la pelirroja. - Bien, mmm… ¿Qué te parece si agregamos gorros de fiesta a la lista? - le pregunto la pelirroja.

- ¡Claro! - respondió la chica de cabello color miel.

**Bueno aquí acaba el Cap9, ojala les haya gustado, Mmm… ¿Qué les parece la reacción de Lia?, creo que ella siente algo por Adac, algo mas que no sea cólera XD, bueno se que me tardeeee muchooooo pero aquí esta el Cap, bueno dejen un Review si es que lo desean y lean el siguiente cap. Bueno adiós.**

**Atte: Cute Krystal**


End file.
